


falling in love at a coffee shop

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, hq au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a bad week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling in love at a coffee shop

It seemed to Yamaguchi that everyday that week, something had been off.

On Monday, he only made twenty dollars in tips. His average was about 50, depending on how many people he served. On Tuesday, he had broken two glasses. Luckily, his day off was on Wednesday (but at his apartment complex, someone had set off the fire alarm at three in the morning). On Thursday, he had broken one of the machines.

Honestly, the brunette was scared for what would come Friday.

Despite his efforts of making no mistakes, Yamaguchi managed to spill coffee on his scariest looking (and most attractive) customer he’d ever had the pleasure of serving.

“Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry!” he had exclaimed, rushing to get napkins for the blonde man who was now wearing a deep scowl (he had been wearing one before, too, but now it was even more intimidating). Quickly, he attempted to help the man clean up, only to earn a grunt from him.

“I’m fine,” he murmured, wiping at his shirt. His voice was low and oddly attractive. Yamaguchi quickly stood up straight and bowed deeply.

“Your coffee is on me, sir! I am so sorry, I should have been more careful. Gosh, this week has been so awful, I’m so sorry!” Yamaguchi babbled on, eyes screwed shut before a gentle hand was on his shoulder.

“Err… It’s really okay. Why don’t you pay me back by, uh, having lunch with me?”

Yamaguchi looked up at the blonde, his amber eyes peering at him through black frames.

“Wh-Wha…” Yamaguchi swallowed thickly. “Are you asking me out?”

The man, who he had come to find out was named Tsukishima Kei, simply smiled and nodded.

\--

Their date was the next day, and surprisingly, Yamaguchi had woken up with a smile for the first time that week. Despite slipping in the shower, his day had gone pretty well. 


End file.
